


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 204

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 204 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 204 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 204

ZORAN  
Drink. Drink.

TRANSLATION  
_Drein daun. Drein daun._

ZORAN.  
I’ll call you Thilo.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai na tag yu laik Thilo._

SIENNA  
Who are you? Why are you here?

TRANSLATION  
_Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yu kamp raun hir?_

ZORAN  
Mother, father, wait! I found him! He fell from the sky!

TRANSLATION  
_Nomon, nontu, hod op! Ai don hon em op! Em slip daun kom skai!_

SIENNA  
Mind your place.

TRANSLATION  
_Hod yu rein daun._

ANYA  
My fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
_Ai gonplei ste odon._

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first occurrence of "My fight is over". I didn't really labor over word choice here; I just translated it. I didn't think it would end up being such a big thing in the show. I'm grateful that the fandom accepted it and ran with it. You can also see here the origin of what would end up becoming "Blood must have blood". I'll talk about that more when it comes up for the first time, but this is where I came up with the word for "drink".


End file.
